fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle
The Raab KM50 is a large-caliber sniper rifle found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline PDA listing The Raab KM50 is a semi-automatic box magazine fed rifle chambered for .50 BMG. The weapon has a precision cryogenically stress-relieved barrel, a smooth match trigger and a 10x fixed scope suitable for extreme distances. Penetration is also exceptional with this weapon, making it ideal for armored targets. The slow rate of fire makes it most suited for situations in which the operator has time to evaluate and engage potential targets at stand-off ranges. Description The Raab KM50 is an anti-materiel sniper rifle based on the British semi-automatic Sniper Rifle Accuracy International AS50 sniper rifle with the attribute of the bolt-action Accuracy International AW50. It is a bolt-action, long ranged weapon fitted with a fixed 10x magnification scope which has a built-in rangefinder. The KM50 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, able to kill regular enemies with a single headshot, and even dispatch a Replica Heavy Armor with three such shots. It becomes even more potent when combined with Slow-Mo, allowing dangerous foes to be picked off at long range before they can become a threat. When used by Replica Snipers, the KM50 has a visible red laser pointer, presumably as part of the rangefinding system; in-game, this serves the function of warning the player that a sniper is present and aiming for them. The powerful rounds deal extensive damage to Michael Becket, and due to their armor-piercing nature, deal damage to his health even if he still has armor. The KM50 is first found right at the start of Interval 04 - Top, located on a box at the top of a staircase, just before Becket encounters his first Replica sniper unit. Tactics and use *The KM50 is a great all-round weapon and capable of taking out almost anything at medium to long range. It's only weakness is at close ranges, where it has little to no use. *A headshot will kill any regular infantry, and three such shots will down a Heavy Armor. *Remnants can be killed with the KM50, it takes at least 5 headshots to kill one, and it is the most effective way if Becket does not have the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher. *Go for headshots, this is the best way to conserve ammunition. If the player has trouble aiming, combining the KM50 with Slow-Mo is suggested. *Keeping the KM50 is a good idea while playing Hard mode, dangerous foes can be put down faster, and at safer distances. With Slow-Mo, the KM50 will give its user advantage of firepower and accuracy over the assault rifle and Armacham HV Hammerhead. *Ammunition for KM50 is usually scarce, so only use KM50 when needed, conservation of ammunition is important especially on Hard difficulty. *It's waste of ammunition to use KM50 on Power Armor, it does very little damage, so instead use the SR-5 Missile Launcher, Armacham HV Hammerhead or Shark FL-3 Laser. Even the Assault Rifle is a more practical choice. Achievement / Trophy Kill 10 enemies with headshots using the KM50 to get the Achievement / Trophy "Dead Eye." The Achievement is worth 15 Gamerscore points. Trivia * The KM50 has no crosshair when not zoomed, presumably because the player isn't looking through the scope. * The delay between shots is 1.36 seconds. * While the rifle's description states it to be semi-automatic, Becket operates the bolt after every shot manually, this also applies to enemies. * While the rifle is mostly modeled after AS50, it has a arrow head muzzle break found in Barrett M82. * In Hard mode, even with full armor and health, enemies with KM50 can kill Becket in 2~3 hits, although the enemies will also try to aim for the head, which results an instant kill. * When used by Replica Snipers, it emits a laser sighting beam, but when wielded by the player, it has no such beam. * The scope has a very long range, going out to about 545 meters, though the player never encounters enemies out this far. * The center of the crosshairs of the scope is a built-in reflex sight; meaning it will turn red when aimed at an enemy and turn green if aimed at a friendly. * The word "Brunner" can be seen at the dust cover of the scope, possibly the name of the optic manufacturer for the KM50. * Though the Raab is chambered for .50 BMG, the rifle itself is actually quite compact. * If anything the weapon's lethality is less than what could be expected from a real sniper rifle chambered for the .50 BMG; a headshot would likely result in the complete destruction of a human head (rather than leaving behind a fleshless skull with a large entry/exit wound) and single shots have been known to tear a human male in half from a range of 800 meters or more. * Although the gun is equipped with a bipod, neither enemies nor the player can use it. * Printed on the side of the rifle is "WESTON," followed by the address of the company, which is based in Austin, Texas. * On the gun, near the trigger, is a lever set to the fire mode "SINGLE," as well as two other (non usable) firing options; "MANUAL" and "AUTO." ** The rifle might originally have had three fire modes according to this, semi-auto, full-auto and bolt-action, though only bolt-action made it to the retail version. ** However it's entirely possible that the weapon uses recycled textures from another weapon from the game as the idea of a .50cal sniper rifle being able to fire fully automatically is absurd. The KM50 is not a particle weapon unlike the first game's particle cannon. Gallery Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle.jpg|Render of the sniper rifle. RAAB.jpg|First person view of the RAAB KM50. es:Rifle_Francotirador Raab KM50 Снайперская винтовка RAAB KM50 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles